El orgullo de Moran
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Sebastian se sentía orgulloso de muchas cosas y una de las cualidades de Jim se encontraba entre ellas.


_Escrito para "Aniversario: En 1000 palabras, o menos" del foro "I am SHER locked"._

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**El orgullo de Moran**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Una de las cosas por las que se sentía orgulloso, y no dudaba en reconocerlo, era su capacidad visual, esa agudeza propia de él. La misma que le había traído buenos resultados en la escuela militar, posteriormente en la guerra y por último en su nuevo empleo.

Lo primero que observó al ver entrar en el bar a su jefe fue su manera de andar; Sus pasos firmes, esos que hablaban de la confianza excesiva en sí, la cadencia de los mismos, esa frecuencia constante que transmitía la seguridad con la que hacía las cosas, lo habituado que estaba a no parar nunca, a llevar un ritmo propio, sin detenerse por los demás, no muy alejado de la realidad. No dudo en ver la forma en que se amoldaba el pantalón de vestir que portaba a la figura de sus piernas. Ágiles a simple vista. Apetecibles, con musculatura adecuada para no desentonar. Buenas para enredarse en alrededor de su cintura cuando lo empotrara a la pared más cercana. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Como disfrutaba esa parte.

La manera en que se desenvolvía por el lugar, como si fuera el rey de todo, caminado en sus dominios, no importándole nada más, buscando algo. Viendo a los demás con desdén, eso es lo que sus ojos decían, pero lo que los demás veían era una falsa cordialidad, que te engatusaba con esa sonrisa colgante, de medio lado, traviesa que tenía, pareciera que iba dedicada a quien viera, como si fueras merecedor de tal atención, tontos ellos, porque no era más que una burla disfrazada, riéndose de la mediocridad en la cual vivían, leyendo a cada uno, divirtiéndose con sus patéticas, comunes e insulsas vidas. Hasta parecía estarlo escuchando, con esa voz cantarina, llena de modulaciones. No dudo en suspirar por ello, a veces era un poco quejica, solo un poco.

Por fin, cuando lo volteó a ver le sonrió brillante, una sonrisa en toda forma, casi real, casi, de esas que usaba para encandilarlo. Haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos se iluminara peligrosamente. Atractivo, sexy. No podía verse de otra manera, era endemoniadamente sexual, porque combinaba esa mueca con su cadencioso caminar, sensual, ligero. Mientras se perdía en el movimiento de caderas, olvido por un segundo como se miraba ese contoneó por detrás. Ese hermoso culo balanceándose al aire.

La mirada de todos estaba dirigida a esa zona en específica. Gruñó de forma involuntaria, una acción refleja. Cuando uno de los hombres apareció detrás de Jim, dispuesto a tocar aquello que solo era suyo. Estando a punto de levantarse, recordó y esperó. A unos centímetros de tocarlo, Jim se movió a un lado. Evitando el contacto, en un movimiento fluido golpeó la espinilla del hombre rompiendo su equilibrio por la sorpresa. Cuando cayó arrodillado ante él, lo tomó de los cabellos rudamente, haciendo una mueca de asco, seguro por tocarlo. Le sonrió de forma encantadora, hasta casi coqueta, y Sebastian casi sintió lástima por ese pobre diablo, eso no era buena señal, no para el otro. Éste lo miraba confundido. Casi con pereza, Jim cambió de posición su pierna derecha, y un segundo después con rapidez pisó la mano a su alcance, aquella destinada a tocarlo.

El sonido de los huesos de los dedos rompiéndose se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que el alarido de dolor, el desgraciado con su otra mano trataba de quitar de encima a Jim, quien seguía moviendo su pie, lastimando más la mano.

—Alguien tan inmundo, insulso y basura común como tú, no debe tocarme—. Su voz fue clara, pero fría como el tempano, y sus ojos caramelos lo miraban con tanto odio que el receptor se quedó paralizado. Tanto que no sintió cuando Jim lentamente ponía su otro pie en posición. —Soy tan inalcanzable para ti que no debiste hacer otra cosa más que mirarme. Y ahora tendrás que pagar por ello —su voz destilaba tanta satisfacción y su mirada era tan peligrosa que el hombre tembló.

De nada levantó la pierna y dio un rodillazo a la cara del hombre, con tal fuerza que el impactó se escuchó en todas las mesas de alrededor. Antes de que el desafortunado atacante perdiera la conciencia lo último que vio fue la sonrisa angelical en el rostro de Jim y el escupitajo caer por cara.

Moran vió todo con diversión, cuando Jim miró alrededor con demencia, a todos los fisgones, los otros rápidamente regresaron a lo suyo. Sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo procedió a limpiarse la mano utilizada para tomar los cabellos del hombre. Y siguió su camino hacia su mesa.

—Es hora de irnos, Tigre—. Acercó su boca a la suya y le dio un beso tan llenó de pasión que le robó el aliento por un segundo. Antes de responderlo con la misma intensidad. Le mordió con ligereza el labio inferior antes de separarse. Le miró dar media vuelta y avanzar a la salida. —Aún no sé por qué te gusta venir a tan pintorescos lugares, Sebastian.

El aludido solo guardó silencio, se levantó y tomó la misma dirección que Jim.

Quien creía que Jim Moriarty era peligroso solo por su mente, no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que podía asestar un buen golpe con más de una manera.

Y Sebastian Moran se sentía orgulloso de ser él quien le enseñara una de esas técnicas.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Según word: 900.

Esto que leyeron salió así de la nada, de hecho iba a realizar otro prompt pero se desvió bien feo la idea, y viendo al violento de mi Jim, pues vi que le acomodaba este prompt (_Golpe)_. Cuéntenme. El chiste es divertirse, y yo me terminé divirtiendo al hacerlo. De todas formas no se cohíban al mostrarme su desacuerdo con lo que escribí.

No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea. Siento mucho si es así. No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Tengo otra idea MorMor, que no más no sale, pero que cuando lo haga seguro aquí estará publicada.

Nos vemos.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
